Rules and Guidelines
Welcome to wiki-182! Our goal is to unite fans and provide a comprehensive database over everything in the blink-182 universe. The main rule is: Do not be rude to others; keep an open-mind and be courteous of other people's feelings and ideals. Conduct conversations in a formal, mature manner, but overall, have fun. Editing and Creating Pages General Rules *'Do not copy articles from Wikipedia'. *Use proper sentence structure, including grammar, spelling, and punctuation. *Each entry should be written as if it were being featured in a real encyclopedia. Avoid words such as "just, like, kind of" and the sort. Also avoid slang words, and only use profanity when necessary (such as when quoting an interview or lyrics). *This wiki is uncensored; do not be afraid to post obscenities, but do not abuse them. If one is offended by bad language, then it would be best to avoid lyric pages and the like. *Talk pages are used for discussion of the article (how it is written) and not for general conversation. Writing Style *Since this is a specific encyclopedia, each entry should be written as in-universe. Examples: **Pages for bands should be descriptive, such as "blink-182 is an American pop punk band" but other articles, including album and song pages, shouldn't be as detailed. Instead of "Dude Ranch is an album by pop punk band blink-182," it should simply read "...is an album by blink-182." **Instead of on each page having "with bassist/vocalist Mark Hoppus" it should simply be read as his name. *As explained above, each article should be written like it is being featured in a real encyclopedia. As such, when referring to people, their last name will be used after they have been introduced. For example, if "Mark Hoppus" is used in a sentence, later in the article he will be referred to as "Hoppus." Formatting *Along with proper sentence structure, be sure to follow these formatting guidelines as well, appropriate for each and every page: **"Song titles should be in quotation marks" (Example: "Everything's Magic") **''Album, book and DVD/film titles should be italicized'' (Example: Dude Ranch or The Urethra Chronicles) **Each page should begin with the title of the page in bold (excluding "the" unless it is part of the title) and follow other formatting guidelines. (Example: The Enema of the State demo is...) Categories *Each page should be categorized appropriately. Leave categories for general sorting purposes; categorization shouldn't be too specific and each article should generally only have two or three (with at least one). Main categories include: **name **Songs **Albums *Each category should be placed with a capital letter at the front, such as "Songs." However, when there is more than one word used, the second word should start with a lowercase letter, such as "Band members." *Each category should start with the band name with additional categories underneath it. For example, "Baby Come On" should be listed as "+44" then "Songs." Vandalism and Cyber Bullying *Anyone is allowed to have an account, and you may edit the wiki without one. *However, there is a no tolerance policy for vandalism and cyber bullying. **Vandalism can be anything from blanking a page, removing or adding content without valid reason, or replacing sentences/pages with obscenity or nonconstructive material. **'Cyber bullying' includes cussing out another user, calling them "stupid" or by another derogatory word (including racial slurs) and generally causing trouble for or harassing that user. *One act of vandalism or bullying performed by an author ensures that their account and IP will be banned. Contact and Reporting *If you have a question about editing the wiki, or if you need to report vandalism or bullying from another user, please do it immediately by leaving a message on my talk page.